El canto de Bellona
by KillaCAD
Summary: En el que Arnold se embarca en una aventura épica para casarse con una doncella y Helga, por supuesto, no es una doncella.
1. Prólogo

**El canto de Bellona**

 **Prólogo**

 **La conquista del fuego**

El cielo está claro, la tierra en sombra  
pero el humo sube al cielo  
el cielo ha perdido su fuego.

La llama quedó en la tierra.

La llama es el nimbo del corazón  
y todas las ramas de la sangre  
Canta nuestro mismo aire.

 **Paul Éluard**

Bob era el titán más poderoso, pero también el menos inteligente. Por esta razón, los otros titanes no lo invitaron a participar del Día de la División del Mundo. Ellos habían acordado separar los continentes en sus elementos fundamentales. Cuando Bob se enteró que había sido excluido de la decisión, se enojó muchísimo: derribó un volcán y se tragó uno de los doce mares del mundo. Los demás titanes tuvieron que reunirse durante quince días para hallar una solución. Le prometieron a Bob que controlaría la mitad del nuevo mundo y que nunca más sería excluido. Sin embargo, Bob no confiaba en ellos, motivo por el cual su ira, en lugar de apaciguarse, se incrementó.

"¡No quiero que esta Tierra se divida, todo permanecerá igual y yo tomaré todas las decisiones que hayan que tomarse en el futuro!", sentenció en un rugido estremecedor.

La amenaza de su fuerza era tan grande, que los titanes decidieron ceder parte de su poder para poder matarlo. Juntaron su energía y crearon un arma poderosa. Sin embargo, sus planes no pudieron cumplirse. Bob había convocado el poder primigenio del fuego con su cólera, así que cuando el arma impactó en su cuerpo, solo logró dormirlo. Los titanes volvieron a reunirse. Ninguno sabía con certeza si Bob se despertaría, pero sabían que si lo hacía intentaría vengarse de ellos. Tomaron la decisión de usar el poder que les restaba para mantener a Bob dormido, por lo que no pudieron completar la división del mundo como habían planeado.

El mundo no se terminó de partir y sus criaturas quedaron mezcladas para siempre.


	2. El secreto del héroe

**El secreto del héroe**

 **I**

Arnold vivía en un pequeño pueblito llamado Hillwood. En este pueblito, las apariencias lo eran todo. Todo sin exagerar, porque importaban bastante, casi todo.

Por ejemplo, la gente rica se hacía un poco más rica si fingía que era infinitamente rica. El alcalde había llegado a serlo solo porque corrió la voz de que había heredado una gran fortuna. Nadie la había visto nunca, pero como se decía que era la más abundante de las últimas generaciones, imaginaron que estaría bien resguardada. Pronto, llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaban a una persona poderosa comandándolos y se decidió por unanimidad que solo ese hombre que se decía rico debía ser el elegido.

Se llamaba Bob, incluso, como el titán dormido en el corazón de la tierra.

Entonces, Arnold vivía en un pueblo pequeñito llamado Hillwood y en ese pueblido las apariencias lo eran todo. Aún si no creías en creer, la honestidad era un entredicho que muchos se tomaban a la ligera. Arnold, quien era un muchacho honesto, siempre había tenido problemas para entenderlo.

Lo entendió mucho menos el día de su cumpleaños número veintitrés. Celebró una fiesta a la que fueron muchos de sus amigos, algunos conocidos y la chica que le gustaba: Lila Sawyer. Lila, así como Arnold, era una chica muy honesta, esa cualidad fue la que llamó su atención. Le había hablado un total de tres veces en su vida, pero como Arnold era un chico de corazón muy puro, se había enamorado de inmediato. Lila, en cambio, no. Lila veía con simpatía las muestras de afecto y estaba segura que Arnold era un buen chico, pero no sentía que hubiera nada especial entre ellos. El problema, como Lila también notó, es que no había ninguna razón (tampoco) para decir que no hubiera absolutamente nada entre ellos.

La indeterminación de sus vínculos afectivos falló a favor de Arnold y se hicieron una promesa:

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Lila, y prometo que te haré feliz si decides casarte conmigo.

Lila miró a su alrededor. Estaba el jardín más bonito del pueblo junto a una fuente de agua. Se habían prendido las antorchas por el cumpleaños de Arnold, así que la luz de la Luna competía con el espectáculo del fuego. Era verano, por eso la noche no estaba fría. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sonaban las risas de sus amigos. Era una noche feliz y le estaban haciendo una promesa de amor.

Cerró los ojos y evaluó sus sentimientos. Ahí estaban, latían con ritmo, sin ningún sobresalto. Eran firmes, como los troncos de los árboles. Evaluó sus principios, escuchó el razonamiento de cada escenario y pensó en las posibilidades de transformar su amistad con Arnold en una declaración perdurable. Tenía pocos años, pero los suficientes para comprometerse según las normas de su gente. Dejó escapar dos suspiros.

—Te prometo que sí… —Lila no pudo terminar su oración, porque Arnold ya la había abrazado. Su euforia había exacerbado su disposición. Escuchó la afirmación como un volcán haciendo erupción en su alma, se sintió más enamorado que al principio.

Lila lo abrazó también, sin necesidad de aclararle el final de su frase, porque asumió que habían entendido lo mismo. Se comprometieron de manera un poco más original que el resto de las parejas del pueblo, pero tuvieron los mismos problemas que la mayoría de ellos.

Un día diferente del compromiso, Arnold se presentó en casa de Lila para comunicar las buenas noticias. La realidad le indicó que un pueblo donde las apariencias lo eran todo, dos jóvenes sin fortuna, por más felices que fueran, aparentaban ser muy desafortunados.

—Me encantaría que te casaras con Arnold, Lila, pero tú sabes que eso no es posible.

Arnold se tomó el tiempo de explicar cuánto de posibilidad había en la promesa, lo hizo con paciencia y con todo el amor que le profesaba a Lila, lo hizo tan bien que el padre de Lila quedó convencido y le propuso un trato. Arnold era un maestro de escuela, lo cual estaba bien, pero no era muy útil cuando la aldea tenía una populación que no pensaba mucho en cómo cambiar sus hábitos. Esto se debía a que estaba situada geográficamente en un punto que era al mismo tiempo parte de tres ecosistemas diferentes. Los seres de agua, fuego y de tierra amenazaban constantemente la vida de los pobladores que, paradójicamente, veían su supervivencia diaria en lugar de su proyección futura. Así como había pocos maestros, existían muchísimos héroes; sobre todo, porque los héroes solían morirse más a menudo que los maestros.

Los héroes, también, ganaban muchísimo más dinero que los maestros. Así que el papá de Lila le propuso a Arnold que fuera el primer maestro que se convertiría en héroe. Lila, quien escuchaba el diálogo con mucha atención, consideró intervenir en favor de un amor sin sacrificios ni muertes prematuras, pero algo dentro de ella también se preguntó hasta qué punto y qué tanto podría hacer Arnold en honor a su promesa.

 _Te prometo que sí…_

Lila se aclaró la garganta para decirle a Arnold que no era necesario, pero Arnold se levantó y se aclaró la garganta para decir con seguridad: —Me convertiré en un héroe y tendré mi propia rapsodia.

Arnold había querido decir "epopeya" en lugar de "rapsodia", pero como ni Lila ni su papá habían sido educados adecuadamente, se conformaron con aplaudir respetuosamente la declaración sin fundamento del mejor maestro de Hillwood (tierra de guerreros, no de intelectuales).

 **II**

 _Arnold pensó que enrolarse en el ejército sería una tarea ardua y penosa. Se equivocaba. Solo tuvo que llenar una hoja con sus datos y firmar un documento en el que indicara claramente quiénes serían sus herederos directos en caso de muerte súbita y dolorosa. Le dejaba su casa a Lila, por supuesto, mientras que su biblioteca se las dejaba a sus padres y abuelos. Su sueldo de maestro, aunque modesto, lo dejaba en favor de los niños del pueblo, para que fuese usado por los más necesitados._

 _Después de hacer los trámites obligatorios, le dieron a elegir entre una espada, una lanza y un martillo de acero. Arnold escogió la espada porque su poca experiencia en combate no le dejó tomar una decisión más sabia. Le dieron un escudo además de avisarle que tendría un traje de combate apenas muriera alguno de los guerreros que estaba en actividad. Antes de retirarse del centro de acondicionamiento, Arnold hizo una pregunta importante:_ —¿Qué necesito para convertirme en héroe?

 _El encargado escupió en el piso dos veces antes de contestarle._

—Matar mucho, morir poco. Puedes matar muchas bestias pequeñas, eso te dará algo de dinero, pero si puedes matar a solo una del bosque negro, donde está el viejo Pete, no tendrás que mover un dedo el resto de tu vida.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Seguro como cada uno de mis ancestros: los Kokoshka somos asesinos de dragones!

—¿Son asesinos de dragones? —Arnold arrugó el ceño, extrañado—. ¿Por qué trabajas aquí entonces?

—Yo no he matado ningún dragón todavía, me cayó una flecha en mi rodilla buena y no he podido recuperarme.

—¿Y ahora trabajas aquí?

—Así es, recuerda mi nombre, Oskar Kokoshka, la leyenda. Me has caído bien, mira, aquí tienes, ungüento para las heridas, un servicio. Si logras matar ese dragón, no te olvides de mí.

 _Arnold alzó una ceja. Se suponía que el ungüento era parte del equipamiento obligatorio. De todas maneras, y por sus costumbres, decidió dar las gracias y aceptó cumplir su promesa. Si alguna vez se decidía a enfrentarse a un dragón, seguramente se acordaría de Oskar, pero ese día estaba todavía muy lejos._

 _ **III**_

 _Arnold descubrió bien pronto que además de fácil, ser un héroe era muy costoso. Tuvo que invertir cierta parte de su fortuna en comprar un caballo (pues a pie no llegaría nunca), un mapa (sobre el que nadie dio ninguna garantía, pero era lo que la mayoría de guerreros utilizaba) y no le alcanzó para pagar el sueldo de un escudero. Le advirtieron que iniciar esa aventura sin ningún compañero era suicida, las criaturas que habitaban el bosque oscuro eran… bueno, bastante oscuras. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuál podía ser la dimensión de su poder, así que siempre era mejor ir acompañado._

Una noche, Lila y Arnold conversaron al respecto:

—¿Por qué no esperas unos meses hasta que juntemos el dinero para un escudero?

—Porque eso aplazaría la boda. Además, no recibiría un sueldo, así que acabaría con mis ahorros.

—Quizá sería buena idea que volvieras a dar clases, es lo que te gusta, ¿verdad?

Arnold la miró sin comprender.

—Sí, pero eso significaría también que no podríamos estar juntos.

Lila sonrió, pero a su expresión le faltaba un poco de alegría genuina que Arnold no fue capaz de notar.

—Podríamos ir a vivir a otro lugar, donde no sea necesario que tú seas un héroe.

—¿Serías feliz viviendo lejos de tu padre?

—No.

—Yo prometí que nuestro matrimonio te haría feliz, voy a cumplir esa promesa.

—Yo soy feliz sabiendo que estás vivo, Arnold. Algunas personas no nacieron para pelear, quizá tú seas una de ellas.

—Por eso, solo haré lo necesario. Una vez que mate a una de esas criaturas, dejaré de luchar y viviremos juntos.

—¿No puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión?

—Por ahora, no.

Lila se disgustó, pero no dijo nada, dejó que Arnold decidiera, pues esa era su responsabilidad y Lila no quería hacerse cargo de una promesa que no había hecho.

 **IV**

—Hey chico, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —le pregunto Oskar con cierto interés. Había ido por alimentos antes de comenzar su viaje.

—Muy seguro.

—Morirás sin el escudero.

—Intentaré retrasar el momento lo más que pueda.

Oskar soltó una carcajada ruidosa.

—Oye, oye, si estás tan desesperado, ¿por qué no te llevas a un aprendiz de mago?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Los escuderos tienen que sacrificar su vida por ti, por eso son costosos. Si contratas un aprendiz de mago, es probable que te abandone si lo necesita, pero tendrás más oportunidades ahí fuera y solo te cobran una moneda de plata cada mes.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Busca a Harold Berman, él te cobrará lo que digo, créeme.

—Bueno, gracias Oskar.

—De nada, solo te cobraré tres monedas de cobre.

—¿Tres?

—Los consejos no son gratis, Arnold.

Arnold le lanzó una mirada desconfiada, pero pagó el precio. Oskar le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Un placer hacer negocios contigo.

 _ **V**_

 _El campamento de los magos era, ciertamente, mucho mejor que el de los héroes a pesar de estar muy alejado. No solo estaba más ordenado, sino que Arnold podía sentir la energía fluyendo en el ambiente. No se le había ocurrido enrolarse, porque para entrenar, tenías que haber nacido con la magia de los titanes dormidos o haber tocado un meteorito. Ninguna de las cosas le había ocurrido, así que Arnold no escogió._

 _Mientras caminaba por el campamento, observó que en las tiendas de campaña todos los estudiantes eran diferentes. El poder de los titanes era distinto, así que cada mago debía encontrar el elemento que predominaba en su cuerpo. No parecía una tarea fácil, porque la mayoría de los aprendices moría presa de su propio poder. Sin el control suficiente, los magos podían convertirse en una amenaza, razón por la cual no tenían permitido hacer magia dentro de los límites de la ciudad._

 _Arnold curioseó entre algunas tiendas, antes de que un individuo pequeño y semidesnudo se abalanzara sobre él._

—¡Hey, tú!, ¿qué haces aquí? —Inquirió en voz demandante—. No hueles como nosotros, ¡eres un humano!

—Así es, mi nombre es Arnold y estoy buscando a Harold Berman.

El hechicero comenzó a reírse en carcajadas ruidosas y dramáticas.

—¡Él no es un hechicero!, ¿vienen a llevárselo?

Arnold alzó una ceja.

—Me informaron que era un aprendiz, pero pronto será un hechicero…

—¡Te engañaron!, ese gordinflón jamás será un hechicero, ¡debió quedarse como lo que era: un fraude para la milicia, un fraude para la magia!, ¡los dos tienen el mismo olor!

—¿A humano? —preguntó Arnold, bastante extrañado por el comportamiento errático de su interlocutor.

—¡A fracaso! —exclamó feliz mientras se alejaba sin dejar de reír—. ¡Arnold y Harold: la historia de un gran fracaso!

A Arnold apenas le dio tiempo de ofenderse, los gritos del desconocido habían llamado la atención de los aprendices que se habían acercado a curiosear. Entre ellos, la figura más alta se abrió paso, lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo de regreso a la entrada. Arnold intentó soltarse, pero la mano de quien lo sujetaba se había apretado en un agarre de hierro sobre sus ropas. Decidió que la única forma de escapar era quitándose el protector que le cubría la mitad superior del cuerpo.

—¡Hey, espera!, ¿qué haces?

—¡No voy a regresar, lárgate de aquí! —le gritó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo confundido.

—¿No estás aquí para llevarme de regreso?

—¿Qué?

—Pero Curly estaba gritando que… ¡ah, ese pequeño gusano!, —apretó los puños—. ¡Lo mataré!

—¡Espera, espera!, entonces, ¿sí eres Harold Berman? —Arnold aprovechó para recuperar su protector y se lo puso a toda prisa—. He estado buscándote, Oskar me dijo que aceptarías ir conmigo en una misión. Te pagaré dos monedas de plata.

Harold lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Oskar, el esposo de Susie?

—¿Eh? —Arnold parpadeó confundido—. No sabía que estaba casado… atiende en la armería del campamento de guerreros.

Ahora era Harold quien se veía confundido.

—¿TÚ eres un guerrero? —Preguntó sin ocultar su incredulidad—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Me enrolé hace dos semanas y no tuvieron problemas en aceptarme, —contestó irritado.

—Aceptan a cualquiera, ya se sabe que todos mueren, pero los debiluchos como tú jamás aceptan misiones. No vas a aguantar una noche en el bosque.

—Es una de las razones por las que te buscaba, —dijo Arnold apelando a su paciencia—. Voy a iniciar una misión y necesito ayuda.

—Mucha ayuda, —opinó Harold y lanzó una carcajada—. Pero yo no te puedo ayudar, ya no soy un guerrero, ahora soy un hechicero. Necesito quedarme a practicar y…

—No parece que te esté yendo bien…

—¡Hey, cállate la boca!, ¡lo estoy haciendo bien! Solo tengo que seguir practicando.

—En el bosque, por ejemplo, —insistió Arnold. Lo cierto era que, aunque estaba dispuesto a avanzar sin Harold, prefería aceptar humildemente sus limitaciones y buscar la ayuda que obviamente necesitaba.

Harold lo miró de reojo.

—¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en ir a ese lugar? Es peligroso. —Se acercó—. La mayoría de mis amigos ha muerto ahí. Sid desapareció hace once años, probablemente se lo comió un lobo.

—¿Dejaste de ser un guerrero por eso?

Harold lo tomó de la camisa y lo alzó un par de centímetros del piso.

—Hey, enano, ¡yo no soy ningún cobarde! ¡Dejé de luchar porque ahora estudio para seguir luchando después!, ¡no soy un alfeñique!

Arnold asintió porque no podía respirar. Harold lo soltó unos pocos segundos después.

—Está bien, lo entiendo, no quieres volver.

—¡Ya te dije que no estoy asustado! —Rugió Harold y le dio un manotazo en el hombro que hizo que Arnold trastabillara—. Te lo demostraré, te acompañaré a ese bosque y te traeré sano y salvo. Te costará cuatro monedas de plata y no dos. Ahora también soy hechicero.

—Aprendiz de hechicero, —corrigió Arnold.

—Lo que sea, ¿aceptas o no?

Arnold lo ponderó. Miró a Harold y se miró a sí mismo. Ciertamente, sería de mucha ayuda tener un compañero con experiencia. El precio seguía siendo mucho menor que el de un escudero formal, por lo que le alcanzaría para pagarle si no demoraban más de tres meses en encontrar y apresar a la bestia.

—Acepto.

* * *

 **Notas**

Queridos retoños, les traigo mi fic de Navidad (lo llevo escribiendo desde el 2015, así que no cuestionen su festividad). ¿Por qué en Enero? Porque ya llevo avanzado lo suficiente como para darle algo de sentido. Evidentemente, es AU, es una ida de la olla y no voy a respetar ninguna tradición mitológica. Espero que les guste, si llegan muchos reviews, subiré el siguiente capítulo mañana ;), si no, actualizaré en la siguiente Navidad (no, no es cierto, XD). ¡Un abrazo a todas y todos!

Killa


End file.
